Bowser Jrs storm
by HG-The-Hamster
Summary: Bowser Jr decides one night to take some time at New Donk Cities club, until a storm ruins it forcing him to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom,but not before Toadette can talk some sense into him and maybe even some streetlights can help him along the way. *characters are in an AU and are 18


Bowser Jr could already feel the wet pavement on his feet as he made his way up the stairs from the rain that was pattering down below him. He let out a sigh, knowing he was gonna come home extremely wet as he didn't have an umbrella to protect himself. Then again it wasn't such a surprise it was raining. New Donk City always had that aesthetic to it.

He made his way to the top of the stairs now fully emerged in the midnight sky. His feet suddenly now fully emerged in rain water. He couldn't believe how much the rain had picked up ever since he last came down stairs. Maybe it was just the buzz he was feeling from the illegal amounts of alcohol he had consumed a few hours prior. He shook his head really at this point he just wanted to go home. He didn't care if it was the Mushroom Kingdom or the Darkland's both were home to him.

With his head down he sighed and started to make that long walk home. The more he walked the wetter he got feeling his ponytail droop down to his forehead. Gosh this would have been so much easier if he had just taken his clown car. He thought to himself while continuing to walk. But nooo he just had to take the other warp pipe to the club which ended in it flooding over thanks to the rain. This was so STUPID he just came out here to think for a while and he was suddenly half-sober and half soaked. The walk home was about an hour on foot, he didn't seem so excited for it either.

Well or so he thought. After a couple more seconds he could see some headlight's in the far distance his eye's widening as they got brighter and faster coming. He let out a loud screech backing up just a few seconds before the car took the spot he was walking on. He put his left hand on his chest grabbing it tightly trying to breathe and relocate what just happened.

His tail swished down onto the ground as the car stopped in front of him. He looked up noticing it had a glowing light on top of it that read "taxi" He titled his head a little as the back passenger door opened up. Suddenly a toad stepped out of the taxi. They were wearing a hot pink coat and some light pink gloves to match. He looked up seeing it was none other than Toadette who seemed more or less mad at him than anything, "Need a ride?" she questioned her tone of voice more agitated than normal. He only nodded his head, "Then get in, I didn't waste 100 coins for nothing" she continued grabbing his arm and beginning to shove him inside the taxi.

He entered in with a thud adjusting himself as Toadette jumped back in and slammed the passenger door shut, "Jeez did you have to shove me inside like that-"

"I've been looking for you ALL day" she said irritated. Bowser Jr looked at her and before he could say a word she pointed at him, "Do you not realize how worried I was when I saw on your social media you were here!" she exclaimed, Bowser Jr sinking into his seat she continued to look at him. She was mad… really mad at him

Suddenly the taxi car began to start up he looked up as the taxi tapped the back of the front seat "Mushroom Kingdom warp pipe correct?" they asked. Toadette looking up and nodding her head,

"Correct" she responded.

Bowser Jr held onto his breath, "that's about an hour and a half drive, is that fine with you?" they continued. Toadette nodded her head, "that's gonna be about 50 coins more. Do you have 100 on you? From the ride here and back?" Toadette nodded going into coat pocket and grabbing a sack of 100 coins. She adjusted herself on the seat handing the coins over as simple as could be. The driver set it aside and put his foot on the gas, all while Junior continued to be as quiet as he could be. He tried to put his face back down before Toadette promptly started talking to him again, "Junior" she said. At this point he just began to ignore her. Only looking out the window as the rain started getting harder and more windy, Thank god he wasn't out there now, "Be honest with me" she said grabbing his right hand. He turned to look at her, "why did you do this again?" she asked with a sigh. He pulled his hand back from her not exactly wanting to respond.

He sat in silence again, relocating the evening he had spending his time down at the club underage drinking and partying himself out, He sighed, "I...I really don't know" looking out the window again. They were almost out of New Donk City and into the far outskirts of town, just a few minutes later and there would be nothing but the dimness light's of the rural streetlights. He felt smoke steam out of his nose the feeling of regret filling into his mind, "I guess as a prince and when you have theses rights you kind of just don't know how to control yourself, you know?" She rolled her eyes,

"I told you over and over again you just can't go to places like this and party or drink your problems away it isn't a healthy obsession" she replied. He closed his eyes for a few seconds as she continued, "Look what happened the last time…." she said making him not want to remember that "last time" as in him coming home all drunken up completely and only ending in him being very irritated at almost everything. Though he had no memory of it, Toadette explained the only thing she did was put him to bed on the couch and left her own bedroom door locked. Not that because he was dangerous or anything but because she didn't want to deal with any risk of him bumping over her stuff and possibly yelling. All he could personally remember was waking up on the couch and then walking to the bathroom and puking for about 10 minutes,

"I didn't drink that much this time" he responded.

"Yeah BUT, you still went here without even telling ME let alone monioted youself. You could of seriously hurt yourself If you took it less serious." Suddenly he could feel himself building up in anger. Usually he didn't want to confront her attitude but the headache he was feeling right now made him feel the exact oppiste,

"Yeah well, I don't have to tell you where I go. You're not in control of me" he growled. Toadette clearly starting to have the exact same tension as he was,"in fact that just makes you a minulater"

She let go of the breath she was holding before hand, "YEAH, because I want you to come back safely and out of harms way. You're not even old enough to drink do you know the amount community service and time in jail you would be in if you got caught?" she asked as he only rolled his eyes. Not even wanting to bother looking at her disgusting….to cute of a face, "I'm being serious" she said he shut his eyes. A tear almost sliding down his face. He felt terrible for hurting her this way.

The two suddenly remained for quite some time. Junior looking out the window and seeing the rural streetlights shine by. There glow penetrating his eyes as if they wanted him to come near them. He imagined them almost as stars. Stars that flew across the sky when it was nice and clear out. Rosalina had taught him about it so long ago. He told her she loved living up in the galaxies a lot it was so charming to see everything. He really wished so long ago he should of just stood out there and watched himself… but no plumber boy had to be more important! He looked away from the lights again to turn and look at Toadette. While she wasn't exactly crying, she didn't seem to well herself. More just seemed so dissapointed in him.

Quitely he came a bit closer to her, not so much closer that he was in her personal space but just as much so she knew he was there. She tilted her head looking at him just an inch, "I'm sorry..." he said his tone of voice almost a whisper. Toadette continued to ignore him, "I'm sorry I'm still acting like a stubborn prince and not listening to anyone beforehand till it's to late" he put his head down again Toadette slowly lifted her own head, looking at him,

"I mean it's not to late" she said looking at him, "you're still alive and with me correct?" she asked. She grabbed his chin slightly making him look up at her, "At least I didn't find you out dead in the streets or something" she let out a laugh giving him a slight kiss on the cheek. This didn't last long as she pulled him back in a bit of regret. Bowser Jr tilt his head was she to embarrass to kiss him suddenly? This shouldn't be a problem now that their relationship was more out in the open than to years prior. His question was answered before long,"Just...ugh Junior I should be more angrier at you than this" she said, "but I just can't..." she sighed, "I know you can be better than this"

Junior only nodded his head. Thinking to earlier tonight. How he didn't even tell Toadette or Toad where he went he just opened the door to their house and left. He managed to get to the bar using an alternative warp pipe near Peach's Castle. They had installed it a few years back when people were having trouble transporting from New Donk City and back.

He started to remember what happened when he got there, "do you have an ID" that guard would ask and Junior would bring out his fake one that he got custom made and in he went to go and do his partying. Well parting as taking some shots before hitting up the DJ and begging to play his own music… but the bigger question was why did he come here to party and drink? It wasn't like he had any problems… except his...dad of course.

He stood there for a few seconds a crack of thunder booming outside the taxi window. No they couldn't be it could it? Ever since the engagement they had been better with each other…so what was wrong?I mean there was the new movement of Toadette becoming the princess of the Darklands, which he didn't look forward to, with all the movements and new arrangements. He blinked once before looking up at her again as she had head next to the car window still her eye's shut and her braids slightly blowing with the breeze,"Toadette… do you think maybe I'm doing this because I'm scared of the future?" he asked. Toadette lifted her face up looking at him with a tired look,

"You think?" she asked in that snarky voice of hers. He sighed once again. Slowly he reached into the back of his shell, pulling out what seemed to be the fake ID he had in his mind earlier, or more specifically the one he used to get one in the first place.

Slowly he pulled back, allowing his breath to turn into fire. The card turning into nonthing but a black crisp as the fire finished spreading through it's inwards. Toadette turning over to look up at him in the shock as he suddenly handed it over to her, "here, throw it out for me" he gave her a look,"I don't need it anymore" Toadette looking at him as she slowly rolled down the window,"go on I already burned half of it" he growled. Toadette gave him a glare. He gave her a angry look, "well you want me to stop doing this right? Than throw it!" he growled.

Slowly she rolled down the window. The rain from the night time sky pouring down into the car as she stretched her hand out letting the burnt card free and out of her hand. Bowser Jr's stomach feeling relief as he watched it fly away so fast in the wind. He seemed a bit dissapointed at first, until Toadette pulled her first giving him a kiss suddenly on the lips and letting go just a few seconds later, "You did the right thing. Don't ever feel bad about it" she said lifting up his chin. He gave her a stare and suddenly started to hug her. A hug that felt very warm to the touch, something that he wanted to continue embarrassing till the end of the car ride. But Toadette let go a few seconds later allowing the two of them to go back to their original seats.

Junior looked back out into the night. The streetlights passing by once again, only this time their glow making him more mesmerized. Some were yellow some were blue, it didn't matter the hue. They were foggy and beautiful of any color they were. He started to hum inside his head thinking of the radio playing some type of slow song with piano that Toadette liked to play at times. He swished his head back and forth slightly with it tilted to look out the window. The music got softer Bowser Jr could feel himself going into some kind of trance as he looked at theses lights and the music that followed right behind them? Was this the type of feeling he wanted? Maybe it was just relaxing feeling of a car ride is what he needed to make himself feel better...it was like… that feeling of inner peace. He wanted more.. so much more.

Suddenly the taxi car stopped with a thud almost making him fall back, "We're here" the drive said looking at the two of them. Already but I was just getting started in that trance… He looked over at the dash "1:10 am" it read oh god it was over 30 minutes I lost track of the time he said in his head. He thoughts were interrupted as Toadette said a thank you before opening up the door. He sighed, opening his own side before taking a foot out of the door and slamming it when he made his way out.

He looked at the warp pipe sadden he had to leave so soon, "what's wrong? It didn't look like you wanted to get out of the car?" Toadette suddenly asked putting her hand on the pipe.

He thought about it again, trying to come up with a decent explanation, "Oh it's nothing, I'm just really tired." he yawned. Toadette couldn't even agree more herself, it was almost as if the both of them had such a tiring day. With him knowing she took his thought the two of them jumped down the warp pipe. Taking that walk from the princesses castle back to Toadette's own home. When he thought all hope was lost he saw thoses light's once again only closer. They were gripping him like he needed them. He wanted to just stay out here till sunrise it was just so… beautiful. But Toadette was to tired. She could barely walk with him on the way back, there was no way he could.. not tonight at least.

A little while later as Toadette slept beside him at almost 2am he adjusted the blanket looking out at the window for a few seconds, seeing that the sky had now turned to a deepish blue with stars all around it's moon. He felt his mind feel into inner peace once again, he just couldn't help but to look at their lights. He didn't know why he felt this way with them and the streetlights below so suddenly but his explanation might be because they bring out this sense of calmness like everything was going to be ok for everyone including himself and there would be nothing to worry about in the future. He whispered a quiet "thank you" before finally settling back down on the bed shutting his eyes and leading himself to the dream world, where he could walk the lights and come up closer to them himself without the stress of life impacting him. 


End file.
